Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 16
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna rende de deur van haar kamer uit terwijl Adamaris de gang in liep, en stormde naar de kamer van Orabelle en Cyramelia. 'Opstaan! Opstaan!' riep ze vrolijk. Cyramelia stond zich ook net om te kleden en terwijl ze een topje zocht zag Rosanna een donkere striem op haar rug. 'Is dat een zweepslag?' vroeg Orabelle - die zat te rommelen in haar tas - verbijsterd. Rosanna wou net hetzelfde vragen. 'Oh? Dit, ja,' zei Cyramelia achteloos. 'Van waar heb je die?!' 'Wist je dat dan niet? Alle engelen worden gestraft voor ze verbannen worden. Mijn vleugel werd erafgeslagen met een zweep, die heeft één keer gemist. Ik ben goed geëindigt hoor, ik hoorde dat Adriel bijvoorbeeld er erger vanaf kwam.' Orabelle zweeg en liep de deur uit met haar tas om haar schouder. Cyramelia volgde haar op de voet en de twee meisjes liepen de gang in, waar Adamaris, Cornelius en Naito al rond Adriel stonden verzamelt. Rosanna ging gauw achter ze aan. De vrouw wachtte geduldig tot ze er allemaal waren en gaf dan uitleg. 'Ik heb Orabelle's zusjes gevonden met behulp van Darren en Gabe; zij kunnen zich snel verplaatsen,' legde ze uit. 'Zusjes?' vroeg Adamaris aarzelend.'We zochten toch alleen Grace?' 'Grace is maar één tweeling; we hebben Valerie ook nodig. Anders zal Orabelle zich altijd zorgen maken,' zei Adriel. Orabelle knikte zwijgend terwijl iedereens blikken op haar rusten. 'Goed, Kico!' riep Adriel even over haar schouder. Kico kwam aanwandelen met een blad perkament in haar hand.'Oke dus...' mompelde ze.'Grace werkt nog steeds in die ene textielfabriek waar jij ook in werkte, Orabelle...' zei ze terwijl ze opkeek van haar werk.'Valerie woont bij de kust in een verlaten dorp met een bende straatkinderen. Ze maken dingen uit vuilnis en verkopen het... altijd beter dan stelen natuurlijk.' Orabelle slikte.'Waar gaan we eerst heen?' 'Textielfabriek,' zei Kico.'Die is dichter bij dan de kust waar Valerie verblijft.' Het groepje knikte. Adamaris wisselde blikken uit met Rosanna, Naito en Cornelius keken elkaar nadenkend aan en Cyramelia huiverde even. Ze namen allemaal elkaars handen vast en Adriel teleporteerde ze weg met een flits. 'Ik zet jullie bij de grens waar het domein van de fabriek begint; van daaraf moeten jullie zelf lopen,' echode haar stem nog na. 'Ik snap niet waarom ze ons helpt,' zei Cornelius snugger toen ze aankwamen bij de bestemming.'Ze krijgt er zelf toch niets va...' Zijn stem stierf weg en zwijgzaam keek hij om zich heen. De zes jongeren stonden in een groot veld met koren- en boterbloemen, in de stralende middagzon terwijl de laatste dauwdruppels verdampten op de bloemen. 'Wauw...' verzuchtte Cyramelia.'Het is hier prachtig...' De anderen knikten zwijgend terwijl Orabelle aarzelend een paar stappen naar voren deed. Adamaris greep haar hand vast, zoals ze had gedaan die ene nacht toen Orabelle heimwee had en haar zusjes mistte. Rosanna voelde een steek; ze was zo eenzaam hier tussen de anderen. Zij kenden elkaar al langer dan zij, dus voelde ze zich dat buitenbeentje dat er verplicht bij moest. Eigenlijk wou ze op zoek gaan gaan naar Carlo, maar ze wou zo graag optrekken met andere mensen van haar leeftijd dat ze besloot dat dat nog even kon wachten. Misschien zou dat ook een missie gemaakt worden net als het zoeken van Grace en Valerie. 'Het is hier warm!' verzuchtte Adamaris. Orabelle liep naar haar toe en fluisterde wat in haar oor. Adamaris werd een beetje bleek en haar ogen schoven ongemakkelijk heen en weer tussen het oudere meisje en de anderen. Dan knikte ze. Rosanna vroeg zich af wat Orabelle had gezegd. Het was wel logisch dat Adamaris het warm had; het meisje had een lange mouw aan haar linkerarm en een lange kous aan haar rechterbeen. Rosanna zelf had lichtere kleding aan dus vond ze het wel een aangenaam klimaat. Adamaris begon langzaam haar mouw af te stropen en trok hem via haar hand omlaag; hij zat immers niet vast aan de rest van haar kleding. Rosanna was stomverbaast door het glinsterende metaal en de draaiende tandwieltjes die ze dan zag. Een deel van Adamaris' arm was gemaakt uit mechanische onderdelen... of eerder, vervangen. Net als Rosanna's hart. Deze mensen leken nog meer op haar dan ze zelf had gedacht! Adamaris trok ook haar kous uit en zoals Rosanna verwachtte was ook haar been gemaakt uit tandwielen en koperplaatjes. Naito leek helemaal niet verbaast en Rosanna zag direct dat hij het al wist, maar Cyramelia keek een beetje ongerust en nieuwsgierig tegelijk. Ze draafde naar Adamaris toe om vragen te stellen terwijl het groepje doorliep. Cornelius daarentegen wierp een blik op Adamaris en negeerde het verder uit respect voor haar privacy. Rosanna was gefascineerd. De mechanische delen leken op die van een klok en daar wist zij direct alles over. De fabriek doemde op in een klein dal temidden van het bloemenveld. Orabelle begon te rennen en de anderen volgden haar zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon. De levende pop rende heen en weer en zocht naar haar zusje. Plots hoorde Rosanna iets op de grond vallen. Een klein meisje van rond de twaalf met lichtgekleurd paars haar en een porselein-achtig gezichtje sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en liet haar mand met kleding op de grond vallen. "O-o... Ora... Orabelle?!' gilde ze. Orabelle draaide zich met een ruk om en haar ogen liepen vol met tranen. Grace zakte neer op handen en knieën en staarde geschokt naar haar oudere zus terwijl Orabelle naar haar toesprong en haar in haar armen sloot. 'Sorry!' riep ze.'Sorry dat ik je achterliet! Sorry dat het vijf jaar duurde! Sorry dat ik je nooit heb proberen zoeken! En sorry dat Valerie wegliep!' Grace zweeg gewoon en omhelsde haar grote zus.'Het is oké!' zei ze vastberaden.'Je bent er nu!' 'Grace, ik ben op een heel belangrijke missie. Ik moet dat meisje daar, Cyramelia, samen met mijn vrienden en vriendinnen helpen om een nieuw thuis te vinden hier. En dus kan ik niet met jou mee naar huis. Dus Grace, wil je met ons meekomen? We gaan Valerie zoeken. We brengen Valerie terug mee. En dan worden we weer een familie!!' Grace knikte met vochtige ogen en liet zich optillen door Orabelle. 'Ze is zo schattig!!' kirde Adamaris, waarmee ze het emotionele ijs brak. Iedereen barstte uit in lachen en Grace piepte verontwaardigt. 'Euh... hoe laten we Adriel weten dat we hier klaar zijn?' vroeg Naito vervolgens. Er viel een lange stilte. 'Wel, verdorie. Ik denk dat we naar de kust gaan moeten wandelen, dan.' Adriel keek in haar glas water hoe het groepje Grace met zich meenam en begon te wandelen. Ze zuchte opgelucht. Iedereen moest haar erg dankbaar zijn dat ze hen hielp, dus hun vertrouwen had ze gewonnen. Gelukkig was de kust niet ver weg; zodra ze Valerie ook hadden gevonden zou ze ze zelf terug teleporteren. Er klonk vleugelgeklapper en geruis en Kico kwam de zaal binnenrennen. Adriel! Adriel!' riep ze.'Het Hemelrijk heeft de boodschap ontvangen! Ik denk dat ze een klopjacht gaan starten op Cyramelia omdat jij als zij dood is niet meer..."'' 'Wat?!' riep Adriel uit en ze stond in één sprong recht. Met grote passen beende ze naar de hal toe en ze sloeg de deuren open met één zwaai van haar hand. Kico draafde hijgend achter haar aan. Adriel sloeg haar gigantische zwarte vleugels uit en schoot in een flits omhoog, de lucht in. 'Wat ga je doen?!' schreeuwde Kico. 'Ik ga Cyramelia volgen om haar te beschermen als ze gevonden wordt!' riep Adriel terug. 'We hebben wel wat beters te doen!' zei Kico verontwaardigd. '' 'Kan me niet schelen! Cyramelia is essentieel!!! Hoofdstuk 15 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 17 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje